On Our Way To Christmas
by dreamcatcher81
Summary: They have been just room mates for ages, much to his despair, but she simply isn't interested. Or is she? Let's accompany our favorite couple on it's way to Christmas and let's see who needs a little convincing here Merry Christmas!
1. 24 Days To Go

**A/N:** I am in the mood for Christmas. Let's give it another try. This year will be AU and modern times. I hope you enjoy my little something!

**A/N:** Yes, I am still working on my other stories. I have new chapters for Most Precious Possession and for An Ancient Vow nearly done. Yay! By the way: I am no native speaker and this ist not betaed, so if you find some mistakes, either keep them or fire away so I can correct them. Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> 24 Days To Go

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own plot and new created figures

**Prompt:** Santa

**Genre:** Christmas

**Rating:** K

**Universe:** AU

**Warnings:** None

**Word Count:** 400

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Baby it's cold outside

* * *

><p>The young woman shivered almost violently and stomped the snow from her boots. Pulling her hands out of her mittens, she stuffed them into her left pocket before scrambling for her keys. She silently cursed as she moved the mittens to the right pocket and finally seemed to vanish into that big abomination she called purse.<p>

Suddenly the door flew open and a broadly smiling man appeared in front of her.

"Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas, Kagome!" He stepped forward and hugged the surprised miko in front of him while coping a nice feel.

"Not for you, Santa," a loud slap rang through the hallway and an angry Kagome stepped over a twitching Miroku. "Hello, Sesshōmaru!" She smiled at her longtime room mate. "Did you allow him in?"

"Does anyone?" A silver brow rose into silver bangs. "You know as good as me that no one is able to keep him out." The inu reached out and took her coat and bag. Unconsciously he bent forward a bit, while the female rose to her toes. She brushed first her nose, then her lips softly over his jaw in a silent pack greeting.

"I heard that," behind them a grinning Miroku got back to his feet. "I'll take my leave now!" With a flourish he closed the door.

"It's incredible cold outside!" Kagome made her way over to the kitchen. "It's been snowing all day, you know? My bus nearly got stuck on the main road. My feet feel like ice blocks. How was your day? Did you leave at all today? Did you eat? I left some lasagne for you in the fridge and did you find the beef jerky I got you? I know you ran out again, so I got them for you. I really need some…" A steaming mug appeared in front of her. "Hot chocolate… Oh and a cookie! How did you know?"

"Your blanket is on the couch." Giving her a soft push to said couch he made his way over to his room. "And no, I did not leave. Yes, I ate and thank you for the jerky."

"No, Thank you, my Sess," She whispered at the closed door. With a soft sigh she settled on the couch, switching on the TV. Smiling softly Kagome leaned into the cushions as the title music of "New Girl" filtered into the room. "Thank you so much!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Please read and review! I hope you enjoyed. I will try to do all 25 days, but I can´t promise if real life allows it. :)


	2. 23 Days To Go

**A/N:** Yay, another chapter right away! Let's hope at the end of the day we'll be having three of them. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> 23 Days To Go

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own plot and new created figures

**Prompt:** Candy Cane

**Genre:** Christmas :)

**Rating:** T

**Universe:** AU

**Warnings:** None

**Word Count:** 400

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Some sweets for the sweets

* * *

><p>He stared at the object in front of him, practically demanding for it to vanish. Rising his clawed hand he called his poison. It dripped into his palm, softly glowing and sizzling. He wondered if he should risk her wrath by melting the object and inevitable the wooden countertop face.<p>

Reaching out he let one tiny drop fall on the object. An evil grin spread over his face. He watched fascinated how the drop began to eat a small whole into the object, going deeper and deeper. A sickly sweet, minty scent spread through the room, making his nose crinkle. A sneeze was forced from his oversensitive nose.

With an angry growl he reached out, his hand glowing brightly from the potent, acidic poison. Just as he was to turn his hand, he heard a soft click followed by even softer footfalls. Instantly the poison sank back into his skin and the object vanished in the trash. Quickly he whipped all emotions from his face.

"Shōmaru?" Her hair was sleep tousled, her eyes heavily hooded from being just awakened. "Is everything alright? I felt you flare your yōki. Did somethin' happen?" Pushing her hair from her eyes the tiny woman blinked up to her comrade. Kagome reached up and brushed her knuckles over his cheek. "You okay?"

"All is fine, I just temporally felt the need… to let go." The inu answered. He watched her search the kitchen cupboard. "Are you in need of something?"

"Ah, no not really, I just thought I had a little something in here…" She turned and smiled at him. "Well, maybe I was wrong. I thought I had it boxed, so it's smell would not bother you." The miko shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Hey, is there a hole in my countertop?" She jumped forward, but got caught by strong arms.

"Of course not, go back to sleep, little one." Sesshōmaru pushed the female gently out of the kitchen. With a last glance at the trash he started to lead her back to her room. "You shouldn't eat sweets in the middle of the night anyway, ne?" He smirked. He would return and get rid of that thing.

The red and white thing was one of the miko's favorite Christmas treats, oh so deadly in her innocent hands. The effects it had to watch her eat it, licking, sucking… A shudder went down his spine. Sesshōmaru hated candy canes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Please read and review! I hope you enjoyed. I will try to do all 25 days, but I can´t promise if real life allows it. :)


	3. 22 Days To Go

**A/N:** I did it, here is number three for you. I hope you like it.

**Title:** 22 Days To Go

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own plot and new created figures

**Prompt:** Scarf

**Genre:** Christmas

**Rating:** K

**Universe:** AU

**Warnings:** None

**Word Count:** 400

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> And she is leaving the house... Or maybe not...

* * *

><p>Sesshōmaru sat in his favorite chair, the newspaper raised halfway before his face. His glasses had slipped a little way down so he peered over the top of them. With growing fascination he watched the spectacle enfolding in front of him.<p>

"Bag, bag, baaaaag!" sang Kagome as she flitted through the living room. "Where is my baaag! Ah! Found you!" Grinning the young woman pulled it out under the couch. "Wonder how you got there…"

She twirled in a circle around herself and stood frozen for a short moment. Suddenly she jerked out of her daze and spun around.

"Shoes!" She exclaimed, practically crawling into the big cabinet in the open hallway. "No, wait! There is still snow!" Kagome came back up. "Where are my… hmmmm… Ahhh!" She sprinted into her room.

Loud danging and crashing was head from said room and the inu was contemplating for a moment whether or not he should get up and have a look if she was okay. On the one side the miko was very prone to injure herself, on the other side she was also one to voice any injury almost instantly.

The moment he had decided to have a look, she stormed back into the living room. On her feet were now her favorite boots, both unlaced. Her coat was fluttering madly behind her as she practically flew back over to the apartment door.

"Hat, I need my hat! Where is that stupid hat?" Kagome began go through the cabinet. "Sesshōmaru? Have you seen my hat? Or my mittens? I really need to go and I can't find them!"

The dai got slowly up and went over to help her. It took him maybe two or three seconds to unearth her hat from within one of his shoes. Her mittens were pulled out from the pocket of her jacket.

"Here you go," he smirked slightly as she grabbed the items and put them on.

"Thank you!" A lopsided smile spread over her face. Rising to her toes she pressed a quick kiss to his jaw. "That nose of yours is useful." She turned as something soft was wrapped around her neck.

"Be safe!" The inu opened the door and watched her leave. One hand rose to his scarf he had given her, then lifted in a small wave.

"You too!" She was smiling, as she turned to fly down the steps.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Please read and review! I hope you enjoyed. I will try to do all 25 days, but I can´t promise if real life allows it. :)


	4. 21 Days To Go

**A/N:** First of all thank you so much for your lovely reviews and for pointing out any mistakes I made, it helped a lot.

I am sorry, yesterday was no good day for me, so no update. But today there will be two. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> 21 Days To Go

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own plot and new created figures

**Prompt:** Eggnog

**Genre:** Christmas

**Rating:** K

**Universe:** AU

**Warnings:** None

**Word Count:** 300

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Drunken monk?

* * *

><p>"Ya knov," slurred Miroku confidential and tried to throw his arm around his friends shoulder. "Ya live now how long with her? Since we were in collesh, right?"<p>

"This Christmas it will be 10 years." Sesshōmaru leaned away, effectively avoiding contact. From the kitchen rang the drunken giggles of Sango and Kagome who tried to make some food.

"See!" Miroku slummed back against the backrest. "Ya live together ever since that Koda… Kota… Koka threw her on da street. And ya now already what 529? Ya not getting any younger, ya know?"

"Are you not a monk?" One bang rose into silver bangs. "Should you really be drinking like this?"

"Am, was, will always be." Said holy man grinned. "Am born like this, just like your lovely, shapely…"

"Bouzo!" A menacing growl had Miroku actually flinch and surprisingly even shut him up.

"Alride, alride!" The younger man lifted his glass and took a big mouthful. "Bud, ya know, it'z amatzing that her parents even allow her to live with ya - an unmated, aduld ino yōkai. Bud it'z you, ride? Mr Honor!" The monk grinned stupidly.

"Please!" Sesshōmaru snorted.

"Oh gommon! Ya have to amitt…" Miroku glanced first at the tall male beside him, then to the kitchen behind them, listening intently for any noises from the females. He leaned even closer, suddenly appearing to be very sober. "I can feel your auras call and reach out for each other. She is your…"

A clawed hand covered his big mouth, claws pricking his cheek. Glowing red eyes bore into wide violet ones. A silent snarl bared glinting fangs as the yōkai leaned uncomfortable close.

"Stop!" The dai roughly grabbed said glass from the hands of the other. "No more eggnog for you! Ever! Be very grateful you are her friend."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Please read and review! I hope you enjoyed. I will try to do all 25 days, but I can´t promise if real life allows it. :)


	5. 20 Days To Go

**A/N:** Here is number two. Have fun!

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> 20 Days To Go

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own plot and new created figures

**Prompt:** Ribbons

**Genre:** Christmas

**Rating:** K

**Universe:** AU

**Warnings:** None

**Word Count:** 300

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> House guest

* * *

><p>"Please!" Kagome looked at him with big, begging eyes. "I know you don't like cats, but it is just for this weekend. No one is at the shrine who can feed him. Mom will get him back on Sunday evening. Come on, you know he was my playmate as a kitten!"<p>

Cold eyes leveled on the fat ball of fur she pressed against her chest. Sesshōmaru scrunched up his nose. His face blank, bare any emotions. Tilting his head he lifted his gaze to the female in front of him.

"Just this weekend!" He said softly. "You keep him out if my room and will take care of all his needs. His toilette will be cleaned immediately."

"Of course!" Her face lit up like the sun. "Thank you so much!" The miko dropped the cat to the floor. "I am on my way now. Everything is prepared there is nothing you have to do."

Together inu and cat watched as the woman flitted through the apartment, then kissing the one and stroking the other she hurried out of the door and the two of them exchanged a look.

"Have to save my appearance, right?" Sesshōmaru smirked down at his companion. "First coffee, then couch!" Turning he went into the kitchen to get himself a cup of that hot beverage, while doing so he placed a bowl with dry food on the ground. On his way to the couch he scooped the tomcat up. The yōkai settled down with a book, placing the animal in his lap.

Ribbons lay on the floor, a toy mouse was right next to the entrance. There was an empty bowl in the kitchen and an empty mug on the couch table. A book lay open next to it. Curiously Kagome glanced inside her own room, it was empty.

"Strange…" The woman pushed the door to the bathroom completely open. Still no cat or yōkai. "Where are they?"

Finally she reached her friend's room. The door was closed safe one tiny gap. Carefully she pushed it open, slowly peeking trough the opening. A soft smile spread over her face. There on the bed lay Sesshōmaru. He was fast asleep, one arm thrown over his eyes. The other hand rested on a purring Buyō, who lay asleep on his stomach.

"Out of your room, hu?" Smiling she turned to go and prepare dinner for her favorite boys.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Please read and review! I hope you enjoyed. I will try to do all 25 days, but I can´t promise if real life allows it. :)


	6. 19 Days To Go

**A/N:** There, real life got me. We had sick child, so no writing (or sleeping) for me. Sorry, you had to wait, here we go. I even managed to write all four of them tonight.

Thank you so much for your lovely reviews! I am overjoyed to get each and every.

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> 19 Days To Go

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own plot and new created figures

**Prompt:** Candles

**Genre:** Christmas

**Rating:** K

**Universe:** AU

**Warnings:** None

**Word Count:** 300

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Of good movies and sick dogs

* * *

><p>The apartment was dark, well almost. Candles were spread their golden light all over the living room. The air smelled of cinnamon and hot chocolate. The TV flickered softly while playing "The Miracle On 34th Street", the noise lowered in regard of one sensitive inu yōkai. A plate with fresh cookies and gingerbread was placed on the coffee table.<p>

Silently said yōkai reached for another cookie and his cup of tea. Not his first choice of a drink on a night like this it was the most fitting one. No matter how much of a secret sweet tooth he might be, as an inu he could not consume any chocolate without getting violently sick and so he stuck with the tea.

Holding out the plate for his companion he waited patiently as the miko choose her cookie. Carefully he replaced the plate back on top of the table before taking the second mug and handing it to her. Deeply he inhaled the rich aroma of the remains of her hot chocolate. He would love to have some.

Kagome startled him slightly as she got up with the cup and went into the kitchen. It was seldom for her to get up while watching this particular movie. He watched her for a moment, before returning his attention to the TV. He would never admit it aloud, but he liked those cozy evenings when she forced him to watch a light movie with her.

A steaming mug suddenly appeared before him. The velvety aroma of chocolate and cinnamon rising from it. Looking into the mug Sesshōmaru realized it was different from her usual brand.

"It's white chocolate," she said softly and smiled. "You can drink it without risk."

"Arigato!" He inclined his head in gratitude. Now he loved this evening even more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Please read and review! I hope you enjoyed. I will try to do all 25 days, but I can´t promise if real life allows it. :)


	7. 18 Days To Go

**A/N:** And number two. Have fun!

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> 18 Days To Go

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own plot and new created figures

**Prompt:** Lapland

**Genre:** Christmas

**Rating:** K

**Universe:** AU

**Warnings:** None

**Word Count:** 100

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Frozen?

* * *

><p>"You know most Americans believe Santa lives at the north pole." Kagome lay on the couch, feet dangling over the back rest and her head hanging upside down from the seating.<p>

"Hn," rumbled Sesshōmaru from kitchen. He was currently using his claws to peel an orange.

"The Finns on the other side say he lives in Lapland, you know?" She grinned and swung her legs.

"Hn," the orange flew across the room at her.

"Who do you believe?" The miko caught the fruit before it could hit her face.

"That both places are damn cold!" Calmly the inu took another.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Please read and review! I hope you enjoyed. I will try to do all 25 days, but I can´t promise if real life allows it. :)


	8. 17 Days To Go

**A/N:** There is number three, please enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> 17 Days To Go

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own plot and new created figures

**Prompt:** North Pole

**Genre:** Christmas

**Rating:** K

**Universe:** AU

**Warnings:** None

**Word Count:** 400

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> The guest would love to extend his stay.

* * *

><p>"Read it again! Please!" Twin voices begged in unison. "Oh, come on! Just one more time!"<p>

"But my throat is dry and I read it how many times?" Kagome looked over the edge of the book - Short Poems From The North Pole. She reached for her water glass and took a deep draw. Smiling benignly at her audience she set the glass back on the coffee table. "You already start to whisper the words with me."

Right in front of her sat her brothers. Her mother had come to get Buyō and taken them with her. Right now the younger woman was reading to the youngsters, while the elder searched the apartment for the cat who had gone missing the moment the visitors had entered.

"Just six times!" Sōta grinned and made a grab for another cookie. There was nothing better then his sisters cookies, except maybe his mom's cookies.

"Never, just four times!" Fangs flashed as his adopted brother jumped in, stealing a cookie on his own. His tail twitched and his green eyes twinkled in excitement. He held the cookie in both of his paw-like hands and started to munch hi way right through the middle of it.

"Shippō!" A stern looking Mrs Higurashi stepped out of her daughter's room. "It's incredible! Buyō is gone, just completely gone. There is not even so much of a hint were he might have gone. If I wouldn't know better I'd say he is no longer within this apartment." She reached for the handle of Sesshōmaru's door.

"Oh," Kagome held up her hand. "You don't have to look there. He threw Buyō out earlier and the door has been closed ever since." Behind her back the boys exchanged a guilty look.

"It seems I should check nonetheless." Mrs Higurashi leveled her stern gaze on the squirming kids before vanishing inside. Shortly afterward her voice rang out of the room. "Darling, it seems we have a problem…"

"Problem?" The miko got to her feet and followed her back into the other room. "What's wrong? Did you find Buyō?"

"Oh, I did!" The elder woman pointed under the bed.

Bending forward Kagome glanced under it, to have citrine eyes blinking at her. The cat had gone into hiding, as close to the wall as possible under his new chosen friend's bed.

"Damn…" The miko whispered.

"Indeed!" Startled her a well-known deep voice.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Please read and review! I hope you enjoyed. I will try to do all 25 days, but I can´t promise if real life allows it. :)


	9. 16 Days To Go

**A/N:** And number four! I did it! Hope you like!

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> 16 Days To Go

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own plot and new created figures

**Prompt**: Reindeer

**Genre:** Christmas

**Rating:** K

**Universe:** AU

**Warnings:** None

**Word Count:** 200

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Rudolph… O.O

* * *

><p>It simply lay there in the middle of her bed the moment she entered her room. Big, brown eyes, soft, fluffy fur and a bouffant, white tail. Carefully she lifted it up to examine it, twisting and turning it. She stroked the fur lovingly as a soft smile appeared on her face.<p>

It had been weeks since she had last seen it. They had been shopping for a birthday present for his mother that day, not very successful. After going through uncounted stores they had seen it in the window of a plushie store. By then they had been in a hurry and as she returned the other day it had been gone.

It had just the right size. Small enough to fit in a corner on her bed, yet big enough to fit comfortable in her arms. She gave the little red nose a soft push. Pressing her face in the fur she inhaled deeply. It smelled of cinnamon, cookies and vanilla. Nuzzling his neck she noticed a small card attached to it with a beautiful, blue ribbon.

"Found this by chance, remembered how much you liked it. Take good care of him. Wonder if he can fly…

S."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Please read and review! I hope you enjoyed. I will try to do all 25 days, but I can´t promise if real life allows it. :)


End file.
